


【移动迷宫AU】【ThomasMinho】All I want for Chritmas is You

by Gothicgloomalex



Category: maze runner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothicgloomalex/pseuds/Gothicgloomalex
Summary: 圣诞节镜面贺文，一发PWP完结。兄弟弟负责另一篇，就酱。





	【移动迷宫AU】【ThomasMinho】All I want for Chritmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> 前提告示：  
> 假设Thomas和Minho早就是情侣，早就是情侣，早就是情侣！重要的事情说三遍！！

正文：

 

宽敞的办公室里，只有办公桌边上的落地灯投射出照亮四周漆黑的暖黄亮光，Minho全身赤裸，双脚大开，半躺在桌子上。他后背贴着已经和体表温度一样的桌面，斜眼看向端正坐在转椅里的Thomas，见他依旧衣冠楚楚不见脱的样子，脑子里害臊的感觉便灼烧了起来。接着发觉自己此刻露骨的姿势，血气便上了头，大腿连带着便往回收。但Thomas很快伸手制止了他，嘴里还发出“嘘嘘”的安抚声，听得Minho头皮发紧。

“该死的，Thomas，你怎么还穿——”

可话还没说尽，Minho光裸在空气里的腹部就被Thomas带着凉意的手掌按住，顺势还悠哉地摸了一把，用大拇指的指腹搓揉起Minho肚脐眼的凹陷处。

“亲爱的，今天可是圣诞节。”

Minho对天花板翻了个白眼，自己大晚上办完事儿就被Thomas一个短信催回，他一路从充满圣诞节气氛的外面匆匆赶回，一走进办公室，看见Thomas手里不停转着笔，眼睛里散发着兴致勃勃的劲儿，心里就有了这个觉悟。

“你瞧，为了那个该死的案子，我都很久没有碰过你了。”  
“今天，为了庆祝案子的胜诉以及这个重要的节日，我想跟你玩点不一样的。”

Thomas不快不慢地继续说道，空出来的一只手扯了扯脖子上系得平整的领带，将衬衣最上端的纽扣解开。Minho朝他看了眼，暗自叹了口气，他用胳膊支起上半身，探过一只手抚上Thomas的脸颊。那个案子是棘手，他们一帮子人焦头烂额忙了一整个月，总算在圣诞节的这一天赢了个漂亮。Minho太了解胜诉后的Thomas有多兴奋，那些不眠不休累积下来的疲倦，就和以前一样，早已被胜利之后分泌的肾上腺素浇灭。再者，Thomas说得没错，为了这场官司，他们很久都没进行恋人间的亲密交流，而此刻，圣诞节加上以上的原因，他觉得自己也开始蠢蠢欲动。

“好吧，Thomas，可以。”

这么说完，Minho感到自己下腹开始发起热来，瞧到Thomas脸颊骨泛起的红晕，便笑着凑上前去啄了口他的眼皮。

“那你想怎么来呢，亲爱的？”  
“情景？道具？还是变装？”

Thomas抬起一边的眉毛微微摇头，不薄不厚的嘴唇翻起一个Minho最爱的弧度，两人交换了一个情意绵绵的湿吻后，他又端坐回转椅上，两手手掌抓住Minho的双腿膝盖，稍加用力分开。

“不，Minho，今天，我想要你扩张自慰给我看。”  
“让我看着你自己扩展，戳弄到高潮，并且不准碰前面。”

错愕地眨眨眼睛，Minho揉了把脸，带着‘你逗我呢’的表情仔细观察了下Thomas，见他一脸的认真后，有些无奈地叹笑出声。

“你可真……”  
“好吧，就这一次，Thomas。”

*************************************************************

Minho将自己的整个上半身放倒在办公桌面上，下身半悬空，等找到并掌握好平衡后，他曲起了双腿，把阴茎和后面的私处都暴露在了Thomas的视线中。他左手扶住曲在身子两侧的大腿，在Thomas炙热的注视下，迟疑着将右手食指和中指含入口中，用舌头舔湿到差不多后，戳上了他自己从来都没有碰过的洞口。

紧闭的穴口因为Minho第一次这么做的紧张而分外排斥手指的进入，口水又远远不如往常常用的润滑液，再加上被Thomas瞪大的眼睛这么饥渴的看着，才刚刚进入一个手指，就累得Minho手臂发酸。

相反眼睛里投射的饥渴，Thomas坐在那儿身体放松，脸上并没有着急的表情，貌似好整以暇地欣赏一部佳片般的闲散模样。Minho有点气恼，干瞪了他一眼，接着咬着牙换了右手把住腿，左手换过来继续借着唾液的润滑开始扩张。

Thomas交叠起了双脚，将后背舒适地靠在椅背上，他一手随意按着扶手，另一只手撑住下巴，目光如炬如舌般像要舔遍眼前人全身一样，甚至还不时用手指磨蹭一下下嘴唇，轻声感慨。

“哦，Minho。”

Minho简直要被Thomas这幅样子看得发毛，他觉得身上每一根毛发都要被Thomas的目光点燃了，那声感慨就像个开启按钮，听得他身体发颤，触发出自己全身赤裸，双腿大开，周身发汗的模样，以及Thomas穿戴整齐，头型还一丝不苟，坐在那儿一脸贪婪看他自慰的画面。这画面实在太色情，羞得Minho赶紧闭上了眼，手上动作也稍一停顿。可转念又暗骂自己扭扭捏捏不干脆，都在一起这么久了还改不了这种时候放不开。都答应Thomas的要求了，还别扭害羞个什么呢。

这么想着，Minho抿紧嘴巴睁开眼睛，不去在意面前的Thomas，深呼吸几下放松身体，刚才绷得紧实的穴口总算是稍稍松了些，手指进出的动作开始顺畅了起来。

虽说Minho手臂会将落地灯投射过来的暖黄灯光遮住不少，但哪里遮挡地住此刻在Thomas眼前呈现的美景。Thomas看着Minho原本紧闭着的穴口，终于开始渐渐湿润了起来，随着手指的进进出出，色泽偏深玫红的口壁一张一合，周围的褶皱也跟着张弛，动感，漂亮，色气满满。Thomas不着痕迹地咽了口口水。

“啊……”

伸进第二根手指的时候，Minho忽然碰触到了自己身体里那个最有感觉的凸起，一股让人酥酥麻麻的快感沿着脊椎就传遍了全身，Minho情不自禁地叫了一声，穴口也随之缩紧成了一团，手指跟着停止了动作。而原本只是有些感觉的阴茎，随着刚刚的那一拨快感，颤颤巍巍地抬起了头。

Minho只觉得脑袋嗡了一声，一时间不知道心底是什么滋味。被Thomas插屁眼勃起和自己用手指玩屁眼勃起，对他来说还真不是一个层面的意思。Minho咬住了下唇肉，抬眼瞟了下Thomas。

Thomas两脸颊骨上的红晕此刻更加的明显，双脚着地不知道何时又换了个坐姿，看来刚才Minho的那声呻吟让他很有感觉。捕捉到Minho飘过来的目光，Thomas深邃的大眼睛一眯，突然就探过上半身去，在Minho赤条条的大腿根部吸吻了一口，满意地看着那里麦色皮肤上留下的暗红痕迹，笑着露出一口白牙。

“亲爱的，由于你是第一次，我想，不应该让你那么为难……”

Minho吊着眼睛看着Thomas露着牙齿的笑容，等着他下一句的“但是”，那副表情他太熟悉了。

“但是，你这么做的样子实在太诱人，所以，我们换这个。”  
“圣诞快乐，Minho。”

Thomas说着拉开办公桌左手边最底下的抽屉，从里面拿出一包着经典圣诞节风格包装纸的盒子，递到Minho的面前。Minho弯腰从Thomas手里接过，打开一看，终于没再忍住地仰头看天花板。那盒子里放着的，是一根又粗又长的按摩棒，最仿真的款式色泽，甚至连龟头的制作都和真人的一模一样。他完全不想知道Thomas是什么时候买下的这个情趣用品，还用如此应景的包装纸包着，像个真正圣诞礼物一样递给他。

“天哪，Thomas，不要告诉我这是你给我的圣诞礼物= =b”

“如果我说是呢？”Thomas笑眯眯地抛出个反问，也不等Minho反驳，凑上前去对着嘴巴就一顿啃，边啃着边甜言蜜语起来：“来吧，Minho，宝贝儿，做给我看，你最棒了。”“就当这是我的回礼，最好的回礼，亲爱的。”

听到Thomas后面那两句话，Minho知道自己拒绝不了了，他摇摇头笑着回了几个吻，耸了下肩膀感叹道：“我什么时候拒绝过你啊，Thomas。”说着认命似得从那盒子里拿出按摩棒，就像方才给自己手指润滑一样，将按摩棒的龟头部位含进嘴中，用舌头慢慢舔湿，双腿调整了下角度后摆出个更方便自慰的姿势。

这粗大的按摩棒可与细长的手指不同，被嘴巴含过后带有余温的龟头部位抵住穴口时，Minho不由得哆嗦了一下，但随即就咬紧了牙关，扶着那按摩棒的根部往自己的屁眼里推动，粗大的拟人尺寸按摩棒的头部好一会儿才被推进去，而此时全神贯注在推动那根按摩棒的Minho，因为注意力全集中在手中的动作，这么粗的东西挤了进去后，他竟然没有感觉到撕裂般的疼痛，只有轻微的鼓胀和不适。

按摩棒的柱身比头部要细上一些，穴口把头部含进去后，后面的部分就容易得多，然而即便如此，整个按摩棒的柱身进去到三分之二的时候，龟头的部分碰到了他刚刚手指尖端碰触到的那个凸起的水流质感部位。

“唔！”

闷哼一声，饶是有心理准备，这种快感依旧是Minho自己无法控制的。

看到Minho停止了动作，坐在那儿观看的Thomas没有察觉到自己交叉握在一起的手指不耐烦地弹动起来，他等了一些时候见Minho还没有继续的意思，下腹躁动的感觉催促他开口了。

“怎么了，Minho，宝贝，你怎么不继续了？”

Minho堪堪忍过那股酥麻快感，正想缓口气就听见Thomas开口这么说，一下子就生出些不满的情绪来。瞧瞧，他在这儿用按摩棒玩自己的屁眼，而他衣着端正地坐在那儿像个嫖客一样看，还看得起劲了，催什么催！

“你催什么！”  
“再催，再催老子不干了！”  
“去你的礼物！”

Thomas轻柔笑着从转椅上站起身捧住Minho的脸，往他额眉纠出的两条线上印上一吻，然后向下，眼皮，鼻尖，脸颊，嘴巴，每一处都吻了个边。

“Sorry，宝贝，take your time，你怎么做都好看。”

Minho这才心情觉得好些，他拍拍Thomas的胸口，顺势用力将人推回到转椅上，继续刚才中断的自慰举动。

粗长的按摩棒随着Minho手上的动作在体内进进出出，没几下中有那么一两下能碰触到那让人酥麻瘙痒的小突起，Minho一边想要停止又一边舍不下想要尝试更多，追加的快感终于完全淹没了他的理智，他手把着按摩棒一下又一下不断找寻碰触那个地方，感受着身体内部生成的阵阵酥麻快意，流窜过每条神经，最后集中到私密处，使刚刚抬头的阴茎完全充血挺立，前端的马眼处溢出透明的前液，泛起液体晶亮的光泽。

Thomas视线扫过Minho湿漉漉的龟头，来到他暴露在空气里的乳头上。看着那两点肉粒因为下半身累积的快感而饱满坚挺，乳首中的血管则充满了情动的血液，外显出红艳艳的颜色。对映着Minho健康的肤色，在Thomas的眼中，就像一块点缀着樱桃装饰的蛋黄蛋糕，期待着有人用舌尖来吮吸，以及手指来捏弄。

额头冒出点汗意，嘴里也异常干渴，Thomas盯着Minho逐渐放浪的姿态和周身散发出来的情欲，目不转睛。他狠狠吞咽下几口口水，开始焦躁地抖起交叠着的双腿。贴身的西装裤早就被肿胀兴奋起来的阴茎顶出了一小帐篷，虽然很想就这么上去拔掉那根按摩棒换成自己的家伙彻底疼爱Minho，但Thomas忍住了冲动，决意要等到最精彩迷人的一刻。

Minho手上抽动按摩棒的动作此刻已形成一固定的频率，完全沉浸在快感里的他全身都泛起了诱人的红色，那张平时就颜色健康的嘴巴更是艳丽至极，装饰在阳光健气的脸上有一种说不出的魅惑。现在，这张嘴里不停吐露出压抑成细柔的呻吟喘息，在这个过于宽敞的办公室里回环荡漾。

“啊……呃，shit……嗯……啊！”

Minho手上的动作越发加快，粗长的按摩棒此时已经在下面穴口里面顺畅的通行无碍，一进一出之间还能隐约看到艳红的括约肌一伸一缩，在沾着肠液唾液的按摩棒柱身的映衬下更加透露出一股子的淫靡，咕啾咕啾的水声也随着按摩棒的动作越发响亮，可惜已经完全失神的Minho并不知道自己眼下的状况有多色情淫荡，只知道追随着迸发的欲望加快着手中的动作。

“哦，呃，啊——GOD！”

脑海里一片空白，终于积累到临界点的快感让Minho的性器开始抽搐抖动，他整个上半身都倒在了办公桌上，胸膛激烈地起伏，开得更大的双腿呈M状摊在身体的两侧，半张的嘴里断断续续地大声喘叹，在空着的另一只手搓揉胸口的同时，终于射出了积累了一个多月的浓稠的奶白色精液。

一股一股的精液喷射在Minho的手里，小腹上，有的甚至溅到了胸口处，在小麦肤色的映称下格外显得淫靡。爆发后的快感慢慢消退，Minho手中握住按摩棒抽动的动作也渐渐缓慢，停止。接着手上力道一松，那粗大又湿滑的按摩棒从穴口里滑落出来，掉落在办公室里铺着地毯的地上，发出一声沉闷的响声。Minho下意识控制住自己胡乱的喘息节奏，阖上眼睛感受高潮过后带出的余韵，在桌面上的双腿此时无力地垂了下来，膝盖以下都挂在了桌子的边沿外，随着胸膛呼吸的起伏小幅度地晃荡。

Thomas坐在那儿，看着Minho的精液从那个被他用手和嘴抚慰过无数次的地方激射而出，喷溅在他永远都爱不够摸不够的地方，每一滴都像是在他耳边诉说诱惑的话语，配上Minho身上散发的慵懒和满足，和眼角被快感侵蚀成粉红的媚态，构成的画面完全让他欲罢不能。脸上占有欲十足的笑容控制不住，Thomas扯开领带丢在脚边，从转椅上站起身，动作迅速又不适条理地卷起衬衣的袖子，眼中的目光直勾勾盯着Minho一片狼藉的私处。

“哦，宝贝，你真是美极了！”  
“这个回礼，简直超乎了我的预期。”  
“如此性感诱惑，我可是差点就把持不足了，知道吗？在你还没高潮之前。”

Minho半睁开眼，看到Thomas，瞬间便回想起方才自己投入享受的放荡模样，脸立马就红了个透。害臊加上恼怒，Minho抬手捂住脸的同时，提起还软着的脚小小踢了Thomas一下。

“老天，别说了，Thomas！”  
“听着，我可不会再答应你做这个了！”

Thomas没有正面回答，只是将仍躺着的Minho一把拉起，铺头盖面地咬住那张红艳似火又性感十足的嘴巴，用力吮吸几下那两瓣唇肉后，舌头便饥渴地钻进温暖的口中横冲直撞。他不断舔舐Minho口腔的内壁和上颚，戳顶，摩擦，挑逗，并时不时模仿性交的方式，用舌头冲撞到对方的咽喉处，逼着Minho发出好听的闷哼和吟哦，直到Minho肺部遗留着的空气都消耗殆尽，才意犹未尽地分开。

“别这么说，亲爱的，我刚还打算着以后咱们再来几次。”

“没门儿，连窗户都没有。”  
“这次你走运，如果不是圣诞节的话——”

口鼻并用地边喘边说，斜睇了眼Thomas，Minho嫌恶似得轻推了把他的胸口，然后转过身子弯腰捡起衣裤，正打算穿起来，腰身就被Thomas从背后抱了个满怀。

“嗨，宝贝，这还没结束呢。”

压低音量，侧头对着Minho的耳朵气声说道，Thomas圈抱着的手开始向上抚摸，一路画圈、游走地摸过Minho形状完美的腹肌，感受掌下筋肉绷紧又放松的动感，最后停留在胸口处那两粒还没来得及消肿的奶头。Thomas先用掌心慢慢地揉搓，用不同的力道推压那两颗肉粒，让它们再度饱胀起来后，就用食指和中指夹住，小幅度地旋转拉扯，使之更加得坚挺突兀。他的下半身也没闲着，伴随着手指的动作一下一下，将自己还禁锢西装裤下迫不及待的阴茎，用缓慢的节奏，磨蹭Minho挺翘屁股中间的股缝。

Minho仰起了头，将后脑勺搁在了Thomas的肩上，抓住那双点火的手。

“……这和之前说的不一样啊。”

Thomas笑了下，张嘴轻咬Minho光滑的肩头，也不管手被抓着，右手连带着Minho的往下窜，一把握住Minho半硬的阴茎。

“你的身体也不想结束，Minho。”

Minho捏了一把Thomas手背上的肉，又气又好笑，他转过头，绷着脸瞪住Thomas，可过了一会儿倒是自己先败下阵来。他无奈笑了笑，凑上前啄了一口Thomas的嘴，对他扑扇睫毛。

“你就等不到回家是吧，混蛋~”

“但你爱混蛋，甜心。”

两人视线交织，眼中溢满了对对方的爱意和情欲。Thomas被欲望浸染成浓棕色的眼睛一眯，便动作略显急切地将Minho背靠着的身体转到跟前，他双手回到Minho腰部的位置把人紧揽到怀中，接着就又是一阵疾风骤雨般的亲吻，直吻到Minho双脚发软，半勃的阴茎完全挺立。Thomas本就忍耐多时，此刻，彼此都已经勃起的地方紧紧得贴在了一起，Thomas环住Minho腰部的双手分出一只握上了Minho的阴茎，Minho战栗了一下，深吻戛然而止，Thomas顺势将吻滑落，轻轻地咬了咬Minho的喉结，这一举动逼得Minho从喉咙中哽出愉悦的呻吟，他禁不住头往后仰了仰，下身的勃起更是贴向了Thomas。

“啊，……嗯。”

Thomas轻笑舔舔上嘴唇，手上的撸动开始变化节奏和力度，Minho十分诚实地没有隐藏任何感觉，随着Thomas的动作表达出自己的兴奋。

“Luv，多叫几声，好听极了。”

“闭嘴，Thomas！”

交换两句蜜语，气氛更是加热几分。Thomas探出舌尖，从Minho的喉结一路舔到他的耳垂。那里一直都是Minho的敏感点，他猛吸一口气，随着Thomas舌尖的灵巧动作而生出的快感细细喟叹抽气。这些抽气和叹息的声音，听在Thomas的耳里，就是一剂强效兴奋剂，下腹愈加的燥热，他更卖力地用舌尖挑逗嘴里敏感的耳垂、耳蜗以及后面硬硬的软骨，努力挖掘Minho更多断断续续的软绵呻吟。

“就是这样，宝贝，为我呻吟出声。”

“哦，Thomas，你这个，嗯，笨蛋——啊~”

“呵呵呵，这个笨蛋爱你，亲爱的。”

气喘吁吁也不阻碍Thomas的调情，他终于心满意足地放过被疼爱到通红的耳朵，将下一个目标锁定在Minho的锁骨。正要下嘴品尝，一道刺眼的白光从落地窗边照射过来，伴随直升机轰鸣的螺旋桨转动声响。

“直升机，该死的，扫兴。”

低声啐道，Thomas侧脸望向落地窗的位置，抬起另一只手臂草草遮了下前方。Minho则低头将头顶抵在了Thomas的肩膀上，他看了眼Thomas在自己阴茎上不肯放开的手，闷笑起来，把自己再往前凑上几分。

“我可没看出来你有多扫兴，亲爱的。”

Thomas将注意力拉回，听到Minho这么说后，脸上露出一抹意味深长的笑意，他又看了眼落地窗，以及窗外灯火通明充满节日气氛的城市夜景，笑容拉大，洁白的牙齿在上下唇缝间若隐若现。Thomas松开抚慰Minho阴茎的手，以相拥的姿势，脚步不稳地走到落地窗前停下。面对Minho询问的眼神，Thomas眼中涌出仿佛要吞噬人的激情和欲望，他用指腹摩挲Minho敏感的腰侧，在他耳边低喃。

“你猜怎么，宝贝，今晚外面的夜景绝对不可错过哦。”

“什么？！”

话音一落，Thomas就将还没反应过来的Minho转过身，压向了落地窗上，他顺势从后面抱住人，胸口隔着衬衫紧贴住Minho赤裸的背。窗外远近不一灯光闪烁的大楼和四通八达布满圣诞节装饰的街道瞬间就闯进Minho的视线，说不惊讶是骗人的，Minho吃了一惊，然后立马意识到自己此刻全身赤裸，加上办公桌面还亮着的落地灯……Minho只觉脑子都要被羞耻和惶恐炸爆了，他挣扎起来，对身后的Thomas低吼。

“妈的，Thomas，这样会被看到的！”

“不会，落地灯的灯光照不到我们这儿。”

Thomas说着，在Minho脖子上落下安慰的轻吻，双手则已经开始迫不及待开始行动，它们因为急切而有些粗暴，一只探上Minho的两颗乳头，另一只往下继续方才未完的事业。

“不折不扣的混蛋，我——啊！”

被Thomas不同往常温暖的急迫爱抚激出一声没来得及压抑或吞咽下去的拔尖呻吟，从胸口和下腹猛窜全身的快感让Minho一下子忘记了自己下一句想要反驳的话，他头往后仰闭紧了眼睛，泄愤似得踩了下Thomas的脚背。

“那你快点儿！”

“yes，yes”

明白Minho是因为第一次这么做所以害羞，这让Thomas觉得异常可爱的特质，就算过去多少年多不曾改变，Thomas脸上的急切稍有缓和，他情不自禁低头在Minho肩胛骨上落下十几个浅啄，以来平复下心里对怀中人鼓胀的暖暖爱意。不过Thomas下半身不断叫嚣的胀痛没让他继续感慨，很快急躁的欲望再度占据了Thomas的思维。这次，等不及再去多花时间做前戏，Thomas那只来回撸动Minho阴茎的手直接探向了后面，用食指抵住Minho的后穴入口，那里因为Minho之前的自慰而扩张完全，湿滑又火热。Thomas咽了口突然分泌出来的口水，就着穴口处未干的精液和肠液，食指很轻松滑了进去。他慢慢地在里面转动食指，感受着手指在直肠道中的动作，慢慢转动、时而屈伸、变化按压的力道。这些举动使得肠壁滋生出各不相同却同样让Minho禁不住呻吟的快感。

“怎么样，舒服吗？”

“哈，嗯，shit，哦，Thomas，再深点~再多点”

答应了Thomas，Minho便把心里的那点别扭撇到一边，理智让位给本能后，想要更多快感就成了此刻的最渴求。Minho不由得开始摆动起腰肢，收缩臀部肌肉，让Thomas趁势加入另一根手指。两个手指同时进入除了充实感并没有其他负面感觉，Minho喘着气，将身体往后靠去，试图让Thomas的手指更深入些。

Thomas将一条腿介入Minho两腿间，摆出更方便的姿势后，一边舔吻唇舌都够到的各个地方，一边继续手指交gou。他开始寻找那个美妙的小点，手指向记忆中熟悉透烂的方位刺探过去。

“啊！Thomas，就是这儿”

Minho一下子便被刺激到绷紧了肌肉，他低叫一声，突地扒在透着室外低温的落地窗上，被情欲蒸热的脸贴上玻璃。玻璃的凉意适度地中和了脸颊的滚烫感，Minho舒服地哼哼，从鼻子里呼出的热气在玻璃上晕开一块白雾。

Thomas耳朵捕捉到Minho那几声哼唧，被撩拨到心痒不已，还裹住裤子里的阴茎都溢出了点前液。Thomas喉咙里低喝一声，快速抽回手指，拍了拍Minho的屁股。

“宝贝，腿分开些。”

Minho闻言调整了下扶窗站立的姿势，摆跨凹腰后，头顶着交叠撑着玻璃的双手稍稍转头看向后方的Thomas。

Thomas一把拉下西装裤的拉链，底裤也懒得脱，直接从中掏出硬邦邦的阴茎，漂亮的深紫成熟色泽的龟头上裹满了透明的前液。他用手草草地撸了几下，将龟头上的前液当做润滑剂涂抹开到整根阴茎，然后抵上Minho随着呼吸一张一合的穴口，打了几个圈。

“我进去了，Minho，可以吗？”

“别废话，Thomas，直接——哦！”

仿佛就等着Minho说出这句话再打断他的时机，Thomas腰杆一摆，就用龟头戳开Minho的穴口，没有丝毫的犹豫，一插到底，将阴茎全都埋进了Minho的身体里。Minho的后半句话直接转成了一声尖叫，他背脊向上拱起，全身都激冒出一层薄汗。猛得被Thomas这么冲撞般进入后，除了一开始的不适外，Minho感受到的，更多的是内部被填满的满足饱胀感，以及肠壁与阴茎相互摩擦带出的挠人麻痒。紧闭着眼睛等着那些感觉传至每一根神经末梢，Minho调整了下紊乱的呼吸，做好了承受Thomas接下来攻势的准备。可等了半宿也不见Thomas动，Minho疑惑地往后瞟，看见了Thomas脸上奇怪的笑容，当即生出些许不妙的预感。

“你又想怎样啊，Thomas……”

Thomas脸上笑容放大，上身往前一俯，就着相连的姿势从后面将Minho抱满怀。他指了指窗外面，凑到Minho的耳边。

“听，外面的音乐。”

Minho顺着Thomas的视线望向窗外，按压下体内的躁动仔细聆听了会儿，果然听见远处传来的曲子，那是在每个圣诞节里都会播放的圣诞歌曲，熟悉的曲调里夹杂不同的乐器因素。

“圣诞快乐，Minho”  
“在一起后的第五个圣诞节。”

Thomas低沉温柔的声音在耳边响起，突得就生出许多的感触，Minho鼻子发酸眼眶发热，他用力咽下喉间的哽咽，转过头狠狠吻住Thomas近在咫尺的嘴唇。

“以后还有更多的圣诞节，Thomas，现在，fuck me”

**************************************************************

“如你所愿，亲爱的。”

气氛再次热腾起来，附和完Minho的吻后，Thomas双手抓紧Minho的腰跨开始慢慢地抽插起来，一下，一下，与之前的急迫完全相反地，用一种折磨人的慢速度进出Minho的体内，像是故意要延长时间，每一下进出都没有碰触最让Minho有感觉的点。

摩擦肠壁的酥麻慢慢聚集，汇聚到下腹后直接堆积成难忍的空虚瘙痒和强烈射精感，可要步入让人脑子一片空白的高潮这些根本不够，Minho鼻子里的呼吸转为闷哼，他开始不满Thomas的速度，自动自发将身子往后撞，晃动腰肢，收缩盆腔肌紧紧咬住Thomas粗大的阴茎。

“快点，快点，嗯，哼~”

“等不及了吗？别急，别急”

又是这种不紧不慢大势在握的语调，Minho懊恼地想，但不得不承认，每次欢爱Thomas用这种辩护时用的语气说话时，常常让他觉得性感得要命。不过身体叫嚣的情欲可不这么想，Minho难耐地摇了摇头，张嘴吐出一声悠长的呻吟，断断续续说出清醒后会无比尴尬脸红的话。

“求你了，Thomas，我、我想，要你，嗯哼”

“哦……Minho，Minho”

Thomas显然对Minho说出如此直接的求欢感到吃惊，不过吃惊过后就是火烧火燎一样的冲动了，这股冲动将Thomas之前的打算挤出了脑子，他加快了进出的速度，连根拔出又全部埋入，力道大得像是要把睾丸都撞进里面，用龟头一路摩擦滑腻温热的肠壁。

肠壁的摩擦让Minho更是敏感得难以自制，快感随着Thomas腰部强劲有力的顶撞动作一波又一波的涌了上来，本就因为情热而微微泛红的屁股因为被Thomas睾丸的击打而变得通红。Minho咬住手臂才忍住不发出太多腻歪的呻吟，感受着Thomas粗大的阴茎速度极快的拔出又顶入，每一下似乎都像是要把他从中顶穿，他整个人就如同在水面上随着波浪起伏不定的落叶，要不是扒扶在落地窗前，恐怕早已跪趴在了地上。

早已经熟知Minho身体里最敏感小突起的位置，Thomas杂乱无章一顿抽插后，开始改变撞击的角度，他调整了一下两脚的位置，之后的每一下都用最大的力道撞击那点小小凸起。

“呃——哦，GOD，Thomas，Thomas，啊！”

Minho再没忍住喘叹出声，开始无意识地叫着Thomas的名字。什么羞耻、难堪，都已经被剧烈的快感所替代，Minho只觉得连脚趾头都叫嚣着快感，全身的感官更加的敏感，清晰地感觉到Thomas龟头的形状以及阴茎上鼓起的筋络。

“我在这儿，Luv”

Thomas回应了Minho的叫唤，将抓着Minho腰跨的双手空出一只移到前方，握住Minho兴奋的已经开始不断滴落前液的阴茎，跟着撞击的节凑撸动起来。Thomas常年做文书工作的手并不粗糙，掌心处甚至可以称得上光滑，搓擦着Minho的马眼部位。

“别、别，啊——”

原本就快要濒临高潮的顶点，Thomas的手则是最后一个砝码，Minho整个身子一紧，前后方如潮般的快感一下子扑到了眼前。

“fuck，Thomas，啊啊啊！”

骤然而至的巨大快感让Minho忍不住伸手抓住了Thomas的胳膊，被Thomas握住的阴茎一跳一跳喷出了乳白色的精液，穴口更是忍不住一遍又一遍地缩紧。这汹涌的感觉如过电般直传到每根发丝尖端，Minho咬住嘴唇也没吞下惊叫，眼眶里滑下激出的生理泪水。

“呃——！”

而与此同时，被Minho频频缩紧的后穴咬到了敏感极致的Thomas，终于在狠狠地抽动了几下后，低吼着在Minho纠紧的内部喷发出滚烫浓稠的精液，全部射进Minho身体的深处。

Minho被烫得一颤，膝盖抖了抖就这么软了下来，被Thomas一把捞住腰，圈抱进怀中。办公室里只剩下两人急促粗重的喘息声，Thomas伴着远处Merry Christmas的音乐节奏，在Minho脖子肩窝处落下一个个事后吻，他还贪恋着后穴里的温暖，并没有急着把疲软下来的阴茎拔出。

“爽不爽，嗯？”

“说什么呢，快拿出来。”

慢慢快感褪去，理智回归到原处的Minho，被Thomas这么一问想起之前自己说出的那句害臊的话，连脖子都红了个透。他别扭地推拒Thomas，难受地扭动腰部。

“嗨嗨，别动，要是不想再来一次的话，我亲爱的Minho”

Thomas轻笑，紧了紧手上的力道。

Minho愣了愣，转眼瞪住Thomas，黑溜溜的眼珠子似要喷出些小火星。看着气鼓鼓样子的Minho，Thomas脸上笑容扩大，他亲了亲Minho的鼻尖后将阴茎撤出，草草帮Minho收拾了下。

“再说一次，圣诞快乐，Minho。”

“嗯，圣诞快乐，Thomas。”

“咱们回去吧。”

“好，回家。”

************************************************  
*All I Want For Christmas Is You  
*I don't want a lot for Christmas  
*There is just one thing I need  
*I don't care about presents  
*Underneath the Christmas tree  
*I just want you for my own  
*More than you could ever know  
*Make my wish come true  
*All I want for Christmas  
*Is you

“今年的圣诞歌曲一如既往的多啊。”

“All I want for Chritmas is you…嗯哼，这首我喜欢。”

“yeah，me too”

相视而笑，两人肩并着肩漫步走在布满圣诞装饰的大街上，顺人流向前。路上的行人在这个特殊的节日里卸下了行色匆匆，每个人的脸上都洋溢着欢乐的笑容。朋友，家人，情侣，都是肉眼看得见的亲热和甜蜜。

Minho侧脸看了眼一对在商店明亮橱窗前拥吻的年轻情侣，下一秒，就被拉到了橱窗的另一边，Thomas浅笑着的脸放大在眼前。

Minho笑眯了眼睛，一对眉毛弯起快要飞到额际，他揶揄道：“你也想？”

“当然，这儿是个好氛围。”Thomas看着Minho那个灿烂的笑容，自己脸上的笑容也扩大开来，他凑上前，两人在明黄的灯光下笑着交换了一个缠绵的亲吻。远处有人往天上放彩炮，五颜六色的彩片在夜空中纷纷扬扬，像是雪花般，飘落到两人的身上。

Minho轻轻推开Thomas，伸出手掌去接。

“哇哦，真漂亮。”

揽住Minho的腰身，看着Minho一片片的接，Thomas的笑意在脸上愈来愈浓。

这时，橱窗的玻璃有什么一晃而过，抓住了Thomas的视线。他仔细看了会儿，忽而就低沉地笑出声，对Minho说：“Minho，你说这里面会不会有另一个我们？”

Minho跟着Thomas望向那面玻璃：“……要是有呢？”

“我们打个招呼。”

Thomas说着抬起左手轻挥了下，又觉得不够，便牵起Minho的手，也抬起朝着那面玻璃招了招。

“要是有，就让他们知道我们在一起。”

紧了紧手里相握的力道，Minho给了Thomas的脸颊一个浅吻：“走吧，我们回家。”

手牵着手，两人的身影逐渐融入进了喧闹的人群。

 

**********************终于完结了******************************


End file.
